Sospechas
by NathaliaCR
Summary: Ochako jamás se ha visto interesada por la vida amorosa de sus compañeros, mucho menos si se trata del idiota de Bakugou Katsuki. Sin embargo, el repentino acercamiento entre ese malhumorado chico y Kirishina se ha vuelto cada vez más evidente, y Ochako no puede pasar por alto su instinto fujoshi, el cual le dice a gritos que algo más sucede entre la supuesta pareja de amigos.


Ochako debería sentirse culpable por emparejar a su propio novio con uno de sus mejores amigos. _Debería_, sin embargo, no lo hace. Ella piensa que no hay nada de malo en fantasear con cosas que jamás sucederán, o al menos, eso le han enseñado las diversas historias _BL_ que ha leído a través de sus dos años como _fujoshi_. Adora ver como Todoroki e Izuku conversan animadamente; ellos se han vuelto bastante amigos con el tiempo. A pesar de que Izuku sea su novio, Ochako no puede evitar _shippearlos_, porque son suaves, tímidos y muy tiernos. Es demasiado para su corazón.

Hay pequeñas acciones que logran activar su modo fangirl. A veces el simple hecho de que dos chicos hablen muy cerca hace que todo su interior grite. Pero claramente se controla y logra mantener la compostura. Por eso, cuando vio el notorio cambio en la relación de Bakugou y Kirishima, no pudo evitar caer ante la tentación. Ellos son como una manzana apetitosa y jugosa (con mucho material para ser emparejados) y Ochako es débil ante eso. Ella simplemente no puede resistir.

En un comienzo su intención jamás fue shippearlos, pues Bakugou es un chico estúpidamente molesto y Kirishima siempre ilumina a todos con su sonrisa y energía. Ella no entiende cómo es que se volvieron amigos y mucho menos cómo es que Kirishima puede aguantar al idiota de Bakugou.

No hay _nada_ claro, sin embargo. Ochako ocasionalmente tiene los ojos puestos en ellos y ve cómo se miran y se hablan. Es difícil para ella aguantar los gritos de su interior. A veces Kirishima pasa su brazo por la espalda de Bakugou y este último no hace absolutamente nada, lo cual es bastante extraño; cualquier otro que intentara hacerlo terminaría siendo quemado.

Concentrarse en las clases muchas veces es difícil para ella, así que agradece cuando el timbre que anuncia la hora del almuerzo comienza a sonar. Pocos segundos después se encuentra caminando junto a su grupo de amigos. Le resulta bastante complicado poner atención a la conversación que han armado cuando está observando a Bakugou y Kirishima caminar juntos. Claramente eso no debería ser un problema, sin embargo, las manos de ambos se están rozando y ninguno parece incómodo ante el roce, al contrario, es _casi_ como si lo estuviesen haciendo con _ese_ propósito.

Una vez más se obliga a reprimir un grito emocionado.

—¡Esperen, chicos!

Una voz femenina la saca de sus pensamientos. Es Ashido acercándose a toda velocidad hasta donde se encuentran Kirishima, Bakugou, Kaminari y Sero. Los chicos sonríen al verla (excepto Bakugou, quien mantiene su expresión seria) y la integran rápidamente a la conversación.

Ochako mira con atención la escena que se presenta frente a sus ojos. Quizás Ashido podría ser una excelente opción para averiguar mejor lo que sucede.

—Uraraka, ¿te parece bien? —pregunta Asui.

—¿Eh?

—Has estado distraída —dice Izuku, mirándola con genuina preocupación—. Hablábamos de salir a estudiar el fin de semana. ¿Puedes?

—Por supuesto. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo. —Pasa una mano por su nuca, apenada—. No he logrado concentrarme en clase los últimos días. Pero comprendo mejor las cosas cuando ustedes me las explican...

Todos sus amigos la animan. Ella se siente agradecida por tenerlos. Siempre lo ha sentido. Es apoyada en diversas situaciones y ha logrado subir sus calificaciones considerablemente.

Ya se preocupará el fin de semana de estudiar. Ahora tiene otras cosas en mente, las cuales no podrá sacar de su cabeza hasta poder averiguar la verdad.

Una vez que la jornada escolar termina y todos vuelven a sus habitaciones, Ochako se dirige a la de Ashido. Se siente nerviosa, pero de todas formas sabe que Ashido es una chica simpática y formar una conversación con ella nunca le ha resultado difícil.

Cuando la puerta se abre, se encuentra con que Ashido acaba de darse una ducha y cambiar su informe por ropa más cómoda. Entonces Ochako le sonríe y Ashido la deja entrar sin problema.

Su verdadera preocupación es no saber cómo comenzar con la conversación. Se sienta en la cama de su compañera, intentando pensar con la cabeza fría.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —pregunta Ashido, con preocupación.

—¡No, no! —Niega frenéticamente con la cabeza—. La verdad es que... no tiene mucho que ver contigo, pero a ti te tengo más confianza.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, yo... quería saber si... —Definitivamente tiene problemas para expresarse. Suspira, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Hace un tiempo estuve observando a Kirishima y Bakugou, y ellos... estaban siendo muy cariñoso, ¿sabes? Y se miraban de una forma extraña. Y yo, bueno, uhm... ¿Sabes si ellos están saliendo?

Ashido la observa con atención y abre su boca. Tiene una expresión bastante extraña en su rostro y Ochako no sabe si es que eso es una buena o mala señal. ¿Quizás se sentía ofendida? Diablos, realmente no pensó en eso. Ella y Kirishima han sido bastante cercanos, al parecer se conocían antes de entrar a la _Yuuei_. ¿Podría ser que ellos dos lleven una relación secreta o algo por el estilo? ¿Quizás sus sospechas siempre han estado por el lado equivocado?

Ochako desea que la tierra la trague en los breves segundos en que Ashido se mantiene sin decir palabra.

—¡Creí que era la única que lo sospechaba! —dice Mina, con una emoción que apenas es capaz de contener.

Y Ochako puede volver a respirar.

—Me siento bien al saber que no estoy sola en esto. ¡Eres genial, Uraraka!

Ella piensa que Ashido, al ser cercana tanto de Kirishima como de Bakugou, tiene muchas más razones para sospechar de esa relación. Así que definitivamente no es una deliración de su cabeza amante del BL.

Ochako agranda su sonrisa y abraza a Ashido con fuerza. Ni siquiera sabe por qué lo hace, pero se siente feliz de saber que alguien más comparte esas sospechas.

—¡Creí que estaba montando películas! Nadie más parecía sospechar —dice Ochako, su voz sonando casi aliviada.

Ellas se separan y Ashido emite la primera pregunta: —¿Cómo comenzaste a sospechar?

Ochako rasca su nuca. No le es sencillo explicar, pero hace lo mejor que puede. Nombra cada una de las interacciones sospechosas de Bakugou y Kirishima, comenzando por su amistad tan repentina y terminando por el constante contacto físico. Ashido asiente en cada uno de los puntos, sus ojos brillando ante la emoción.

—Cielos. Debo contarte muchas otras cosas —dice Ashido, una vez que Ochako termina de hablar.

Ashido le comenta varios detalles frescos y jugosos, y a Ochako se le suben los colores a la cara. No sabe cómo es que tiene tanto autocontrol para no gritar emocionada.

Ashido le dice que Bakugou suele dormir en la habitación de Kirishima (a veces viceversa) con la excusa de que van a dedicarse a estudiar o leer historietas. También comenta que Bakugou tiene un trato especial con Kirishima, porque muchas veces le dice _"cabello de mierda"_, pero suena más como un apodo cariñoso que como un insulto, e incluso lo ha llamado por su nombre. Kirishima, por su parte, tiene un apodo en Bakugou, aunque ese es mucho más tierno: _Blasty_. Muchas veces lo llama Blasty y Bakugou no parece enojado ante eso, más bien, no tiene reacción alguna. Más tarde agrega pequeños (pero no menos importantes) detalles, como la manera en que miran los labios del otro cuando uno se encuentra hablando y como es que siempre se sientan juntos, con sus hombros chocando.

—Ellos suelen disimular bien, pero las miradas de amor y el apego que se tienen es difícil de ocultar —finaliza Ashido, estirando sus brazos. Una sonrisa traviesa surcando sus labios—. Kaminari y Sero son unos distraídos, así que dudo que sospechen de algo.

—¿Crees que alguien más sospeche?

—_Nah_. Y aunque lo hicieran, seguramente no se atrevería a decir nada... ya sabes, por Bakugou.

—Sí, es bastante probable.

—Tenía pensado asegurarme de su relación de alguna forma... Podemos hacerlo juntas.

—Quieres decir que... ¿Los sigamos? —pregunta, un poco atónita. Una cosa es observarlos durante las clases o los recreos, pero una muy diferente es seguirlos. Ochako no sabe si está dispuesta a eso.

—¡No! —Ashido niega con la cabeza—. Ellos son mis amigos. Si quiero saber algo se los diré de frente. Además seguirlos sería una pésima idea, no soy nada sigilosa, llamo mucho la atención.

Ochako abre más los ojos, demostrando su sorpresa.

—¿Quieres que las dos les preguntamos? —Alza sus cejas mientras ve a Ashido asentir con sencillez—. Dudo que sea una buena idea, la verdad. No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar Bakugou, nosotros no nos llevamos exactamente bien. Él me desagrada y yo parezco desagradable más ahora que soy novia de Izuku. No es una muy buena idea...

—Bien, entonces podemos preguntarle solo a Kirishima. A él le caes bien, me lo ha dicho, y supongo que a ti también te agrada.

—¿Y a quién no le agrada Kirishima? Es un chico genial.

—Entonces lo llamaré para que nos juntemos.

—¡Espera! —dice Ochako, mordiendo su labio—. Quizás hay una razón para que ellos deseen esconderlo, ¿no lo crees?

—Si realmente quisieran mantenerlo como un secreto que nadie puede descubrir, no serían tan obvios. He pensado bastante en eso. Hace tiempo que tengo ganas de preguntarles. —Tomó su celular, el cual estaba en la mesita de noche—. Mejor le enviaré un mensaje.

Ashido teclea algo y se queda varios minutos pegada al celular. Sonríe abiertamente al estar hablando con Kirishima.

—¡Mira! —alza el celular, enseñándole una foto donde Kirishima se encuentra sonriendo, con el cuerpo dormido de Bakugou a su lado—. Dice que se quedaron leyendo historietas y Bakugou se durmió.

—Realmente son una pareja —comenta Ochako.

—Cielos, sí.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos a juntar, entonces?

—Él dice que nos juntemos en cinco minutos en el patio, así podemos buscar algún banco para sentarnos.

Ochako asiente.

Posteriormente, ambas se encuentran saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose al patio. Hay algunos de sus compañeros a los alrededores, por lo que se sientan en un banco alejado de ellos.

—¿Por qué diablos estoy tan nerviosa? —pregunta Ochako, suspirando.

—No te preocupes. —Golpea su espalda amigablemente—. Kirishima no se enfadará. Si nuestras sospechas son falsas, seguramente reirá y lo negará.

Ochako no hace más que asentir, mirando a sus alrededores. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando el chico de cabellos rojos aparece en su campo visual, trotando rápidamente hasta ellas.

—Hola chicas.

Ochako responde con una sonrisa, mientras Ashido toma a Kirishima del brazo y lo sienta a su lado.

—Kirishima Eijirou, quiero que nos respondas con completa sinceridad unas preguntas —Ashido usa un tono de voz que Ochako jamás había escuchado antes. Es casi intimidante.

Kirishima abre un poco más sus ojos, sorprendido. Es entonces en que Ochako decide observarlo con mayor detenimiento. Tiene el cabello hacia arriba, como siempre, y está usando una camiseta delgada con el cuello redondo. Ochako abre los ojos al ver dos marcas rojas en el cuello del chico.

Antes de que Ashido abra la boca para emitir la primera pregunta, Ochako la toma del brazo y le susurra en el oído: —Tiene marcas de besos en el cuello.

Ashido dirige sus ojos a Kirishima y posteriormente asiente, una sonrisa traviesa surcando sus labios.

—Esto me está dando miedo —dice Kirishima, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Foto! —dice Ashido con alegría, alzando su móvil para enfocarse junto a dos compañeros con la cámara frontal

Kirishima no tiene oportunidad de decir algo en contra, porque su rostro ya está siendo enfocado y solo puede sonreír, mostrando sus dientes. Los tres salen bastante bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperaban para una foto tan improvisada.

—Oh, debes enviarme esa foto. Está genial —dice Kirishima y Ochako no puede estar más de acuerdo.

—Sí, bueno... No era para eso que te llamamos —comienza Ashido, mirando la foto con las cejas alzadas de forma comprometedora—. Pero esas marcas en tu cuello se ven más interesantes.

Los ojos de Kirishima se expanden. Tanto Ochako como Ashido reprimen una carcajada. El chico le quita de las manos el celular a su amiga, mirando la foto con atención para luego tocar su cuello.

Ellas ya no pueden disimular sus risas, así que simplemente estallan.

—¡Mina! ¡Uraraka! —se queja Kirishima, con el rostro rojo.

—¡L-lo siento, Kirishima! —responde Ochako entre risas.

—¿Y quién te hizo eso? —pregunta Ashido, una vez que logró calmarse—. Ni sé para qué pregunto, si es obvio que fue Bakugou.

La vergüenza de Kirishima pasa a ser una completa sorpresa, la cual está marcada con claridad en su rostro. Abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar; está sin palabras.

Hay un largo silencio antes de que el chico pueda emitir una pregunta: —¿Ustedes ya sabían?

Ochako tapa su boca, reprimiendo un chillido de emoción al saber que, lo que comenzó siendo un simple _shipp_, terminó siendo _canon_.

—De hecho, veníamos a confirmar nuestras sospechas.

—Diablos, Mina. ¡Creí que era algo más importante! —se queja Kirishima.

—¡_Esto_ es importante! —dice Ashido, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cuándo nos pensaban decir? ¡Ya me había aburrido de esperar que nos dijeran algo!

Kirishima frunce sus labios y ladea levemente su cabeza. Parece pensativo.

—Puede que suene estúpido, pero... la verdad es que es divertido mantenerlo en secreto. —Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Esa es toda tu excusa?

—No hay otra razón.

—Yo realmente creí que había una razón más profunda para eso —comenta Ochako.

Generalmente Ochako arma historias raras en su cabeza, como la vez en que se filtraron las fotos de todos los profesores de la escuela cuando eran jóvenes y ella no pudo evitar comenzar a shippearlos y armar historias con finales trágicos en los cuales se explicaba el hecho de por qué no seguían juntos. Para ella todo eso tenía bastante sentido, y lo sigue teniendo.

—Te dije que no era nada importante —Ashido dice.

—Creo que no éramos tan discretos como pensábamos. —Se rasca la nuca, apenado.

—_Nah_, si parecían comerse con la mirada.

—Además del contacto físico —agrega Ochako y Kirishima parece divertido ante eso.

—O quizás ustedes son muy observadoras...

—_Nah_, ustedes son los obvios.

El móvil de Kirishima suena en su bolsillo. Él lo busca y contesta rápidamente.

—Estoy en el patio con Mina y Uraraka... sí, bueno, es algo complicado. Voy ahora a tu habitación, ¿quieres que te lleve algo? Bueno, ¡espérame!

—¿Es Bakugou? —pregunta Ashido.

—_Yep_. Hablaré con él ahora. —Se levanta del banco—. Gracias por decirme, chicas.

—¡Ah, no tienes nada que agradecer!

—Me alegro por ustedes, Kirishima. Hacen una linda pareja —comenta Ochako, sonriendo.

Kirishima sonríe abiertamente.

—Gracias, Uraraka. Tú y Midoriya también hacen una linda pareja; son buenos juntos.

—Lo somos... —Ochako asiente con orgullo.

Kirishima, sin más que decir, comienza caminar para entrar a los dormitorios. Ashido se levanta del asiento y grita: _—¡Usen condón!_

Y al escuchar la contagiosa carcajada de Kirishima, Ochako no puede evitar reír también.

Ochako se sienta con fuerza en el sofá, al lado de Izuku. Ha tenido un día lleno de emociones y está cansada de tanto reprimir sus chillidos. Solo tiene ganas de descansar y pensar en lo sucedido, así que se acurruca al lado de Izuku, abrazando su brazo. Él se limita a entrelazar las manos de ambos y mirarla con diversión.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunta sonriente.

Ella niega con la cabeza, la cual está apoyada en el hombro de Izuku, y suelta un suave suspiro: —Ha sido un día agotador.

Izuku asiente y comienza a charlar con Asui, quien se encuentran frente a ellos. Ochako cierra sus ojos y simplemente se relaja, sintiendo el cuerpo cálido. Puede escuchar casi con claridad las voces de sus otros compañeros.

—¡Bakugou! ¡Kirishima! —grita Kaminari—. Por fin aparecen estos idio-

Y de pronto todo el salón parece caer en silencio. Ochako abre los ojos con rapidez y ve a la pareja de la mano, caminando hasta donde se encuentra el resto de su grupo. Aprieta con fuerza el brazo de Izuku, pero a este no parece molestarle.

—Oh, chicos, sé que ustedes tienen ese tipo de relación _no homo_ pero esto es raro —Kaminari ríe, casi nerviosamente y Ashido lo golpea en el hombro—. ¡Agh! _¡Mina!_

—Felicidades, chicos —dice Ashido, sonriendo.

—Ya comenzaba a sospechar de esto —dice Sero con diversión.

—_¡¿Qué?!_

—¡Felicítalos, idiota!

—¿No es una broma?

—¡Por supuesto que no, jodido idiota! —gruñe Bakugou.

—¿Ustedes...?

—Estamos saliendo, sí —contesta Kirishima.

—¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo sobre esto?!

—Es porque eres el único idiota del grupo que no lo notaba —dice Ashido—. ¡Hasta Sero lo notó!

La discusión sigue entre Ashido, Sero y Kaminari, pero tanto Bakugou como Kirishima deciden ignorarlos y van en busca de té. Ochako no puede evitar reír.

—¿Sabías sobre eso? —pregunta Izuku. Parece bastante asombrado.

—_Sip_, tenía sospechas pero las confirmé hoy en la tarde. Hablé con Mina y ambas hablamos con Kirishima.

—¿Y tú, Asui?

—Lo sospechaba.

—¿No creen que se ven bien juntos? —pregunta Ochako, mientras los observa; ambos de dirigen hasta donde está su grupo de amigos, con tazas de té en sus manos.

—Sí, Kacchan y Kirishima son buenos juntos... —admite Izuku—. Se complementan bien, incluso en batalla.

—¡Es lo que digo!

Todoroki llega poco después y se sienta junto a Asui. Cambian el tema de la nueva pareja formada dentro de la clase por la sesión de estudio que tendrían el fin de semana; pero esa conversación no dura mucho, ya que la voz de Ashido los interrumpe.

—¡Todos los que hayan sospechado de la relación de Kirishima y Bakugou levanten la mano!

En la sala están casi todos, a excepción de Tokoyami, Kouda, Iida y Satou. Aunque nadie cree que ellos pueden sospechar algo, así que no es relevante.

Ochako es la primera en levantar la mano, seguida por Asui, Sero, Jirou, Shouji y, finalmente, Todoroki (los últimos dos sorprendieron a muchos).

—¿Ves, Kaminari? Eres más cercano a Bakugou y Kirishima que la mayoría de los que levantaron la mano. Tú eres el idiota.

—¡Chicos! —se queja Kaminari—. Ni siquiera me dieron pistas. ¿Y desde cuándo se supone que están juntos?

—Hace casi dos semanas —responde Kirishima.

—_¡¿Dos semanas?!_ —responde dramático—. ¡Esto debería considerarse altísima traición!

—Creí que estaban juntos desde más tiempo —comenta Jirou.

—Bueno, al comienzo no era nada formal —Kirishima sonríe.

—¿Nada formal? Eso quiere decir que hacían cosas desde antes. ¡Que indecentes! —Mina se burla.

—¿Por qué diablos todos están hablando sobre nuestra vida amorosa? —gruñe Bakugou. Ochako no puede evitar rodear los ojos.

Ignorando el comentario de Bakugou, Hagakure pregunta: —¿Y quién se lo preguntó a quién?

—Fue Bakugou.

—_¡¿Bakugou?!_

Se escuchó el grito unísono de casi toda la clase al oír tal respuesta.

—¡Cierren la puta boca!

—¡Eso si no me lo esperaba, hombre! —dice Sero con entusiasmo.

—Esperen, esto va demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera puedo procesar el hecho de que dos de mis amigos hayan estado saliendo por dos jodidas semanas y yo ni siquiera me percaté —Kaminari toma su cabeza con ambas manos. Mina le da pequeños golpes en la espalda como consuelo.

—¿Fue romántico? —pregunta Ochako, alzando la voz.

—Bueno, yo diría que fue com-

Y la voz de Kirishima deja de sonar cuando Bakugou lo toma por el cuello de la playera y le da un profundo beso en los labios. Se escuchan gritos emocionados de parte de algunas chicas (incluida Ochako, por supuesto) y otros gritos que, más bien, suenan sorprendidos.

—¡Se están besando! —grita Ochako, aparentando con fuerza el brazo de Izuku, quien se encuentra bastante divertido ante la emoción de la chica.

Bakugou suelta a su novio y se levanta, dejando a Kirishima completamente sonrojado y atontado. Mete una mano entre sus propios cabellos, los cuales están hacia abajo, y se rasca la nuca, sin dejar de mirar al otro. El chico de las explosiones sale de la sala en dirección a los ascensores.

—Kirishima —lo llama Kaminari, pero su amigo no contesta—. ¡Eijirou!

Entonces Kirishima también se levanta, con la cara aún sonrojada y las manos dentro de sus bolsillo.

—¡Lo siento, chicos! ¡Me tengo que ir! —dice con rapidez, prácticamente corriendo para alcanzar a Bakugou.

—¡Espera, idiota! ¡No caigas en tentación justo ahora! —Kaminari vuelve a gritar—. ¡Tenemos una conversación pendiente!

—Es un caso perdido —dice Sero.

Ashido, por su parte, no deja de reír a carcajadas.

—Shouji, creo que es mejor que no subas a tu habitación por al menos una hora —bromea Sero.

—¡Olvidaba que su habitación está al lado de la de ellos! —comenta Ochako.

—¿Por qué creen que sospechaba de su relación? En las mañanas siempre los veo saliendo de la misma habitación —responde Shouji, con bastante seriedad.

—Al menos las paredes son bastante gruesas —dice Yaoyorozu, y todos están de acuerdo.

Luego de eso, dejan de lado el tema de Bakugou y Kirishima, por lo que todos vuelven con sus grupos a conversar de temas triviales.

Ochako suspira contenta. De los dos años que lleva siendo amante del BL, es la primera vez que un shipp se vuelve realidad. Los siguientes días por fin podría dormir sin que las dudas le estuviesen matando el cerebro.


End file.
